1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to magnetic patterns and methods of forming magnetic patterns. More particularly, example embodiments relate to magnetic patterns including magnetic transition metal and methods of forming magnetic patterns including magnetic transition metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic device may enable high speed read/write operations with non-volatile characteristics, and thus provide a next generation memory or logic device. The magnetic device may include a magnetic material that is not used in conventional semiconductor devices. This magnetic material may be difficult to pattern using a conventional etching process, such as a reactive ion etching process, and thus may need to be patterned using a physical etching process, such as an ion sputtering process, for instance. Unfortunately, however, during the physical etching process, an etched magnetic material may be reattached to a magnetic pattern resulting in a re-sputtering phenomenon. More particularly, when the etched magnetic material is attached to a sidewall of a tunnel barrier layer pattern of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure through the re-sputtering phenomenon, a pinned layer pattern and a free layer pattern may be short-circuited to each other.